<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>movie night by bestie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220331">movie night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestie/pseuds/bestie'>bestie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestie/pseuds/bestie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Mammon. What’s that on your face?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a white day gift!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p></div><p>When Fi and Leviathan arrive at breakfast, dark circles under their eyes signaling a long night spent awake, Mammon is not the first to ask why. </p>
<p>Instead, Asmodeus leans over the table to peer at the both of them, his lips set in a pout. “Ooh, both of you look <em> horrible </em>. What in the world were you two doing last night?”</p>
<p>Fi stifles a yawn behind her hand, and shrugs her shoulders. “Watched a movie.”</p>
<p>Leviathan makes an attempt at a nod with his chin resting in his hand, eyes drooping. “Yeah. And then that movie had a game adaptation released the other day so we played that, and…”</p>
<p>“…and now you two are going to regret it,” says Satan, without even looking up from his book.</p>
<p>“Oh, be quiet. It was so worth it,” Fi says as she stretches her arms above her head, hoping to shake off her sleepiness. As she settles back in her seat, she looks over to Mammon, who seems a bit grumpier than usual. She purses her lips. “Hey, Mammon. What’s that on your face?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Mammon blinks, immediately reaching for his face. He pats his cheeks, brushes the corners of his lips, but there’s nothing there. “Whaddaya mean? I don’t got nothin’!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you do,” says Fi. She smiles as she reaches for the kettle to pour herself some of Satan’s tea. Hopefully that will wake her up. “It’s this thing called ‘grump’. It’s <em> all </em>over your face.”</p>
<p>Mammon sputters for a moment, then settles on just an annoyed scoff as he glares anywhere but at Fi. “Whatever,” he grumbles, shoving a mouthful of food into his mouth before he can say anything else.</p>
<p>Fi stifles a laugh behind her hand this time. She won’t push his buttons <em> too </em> much today, no matter how fun it can be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mammon sulked the entire walk to RAD, during lunch, and now,  just as they’re about to leave for the House of Lamentation, he’s <em> still </em> sulking. Fi’s run through all the possibilities, and he’s denied every one of them: hunger, Goldie being declined, empty bank account, bad grades… Every single one is met with a resounding <em> no </em>.</p>
<p>And that’s when she realizes what’s actually going on.</p>
<p>“Oh. Hang on. Are you...jealous?” Fi asks, leaning forward with very apparent interest. When Mammon doesn’t say anything to deny it this time, she grins. “You are! Mammon. Mammoney. Hey.” She brings a hand up to Mammon’s cheek, cupping it gently as she directs him to look up at her. “C’mon. You hate scary stuff, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Mammon frowns. “I… I don’t <em> hate </em>‘em! Besides, if I was with you…”</p>
<p>“You’d still not-hate them,” says Fi. She laughs at the way Mammon’s expression sours even further. “Look, the only reason I didn’t invite you is because I know you...<em> dislike </em> scary stuff. If you wanna, though… We can watch the movie tonight. I’m sure Leviathan will let me borrow it.”</p>
<p>“You’re just sayin’ that out of pity,” Mammon grumbles. Despite his words, he still leans into Fi’s touch, even while trying to play it off as casually as he can. “I don’t take pity from any ol’ human, y’know.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please. I’m doing this because I <em> like </em> spending time with you, Mammoney. Not out of pity. Don’t be ridiculous.”</p>
<p>There’s something a bit satisfying about the way Mammon’s cheeks darken, flushing with obvious embarrassment. He lets out a wheezing breath, jerking his head back and out from Fi’s gentle hold. “I— I don’t need your reassurance, either!” he exclaims, waving a hand dismissively. Still, though, after a moment of puffing up like an angry hedgehog, he relaxes, that same flustered expression returning. He casts his gaze aside, scuffs his shoe against the floor. “But...since you offered, it’d be rude of me to turn it down, anyways. So… Uh...”</p>
<p>“Sooo, come by my room later? I’ll message you.”</p>
<p>Mammon huffs. The blush, the embarrassment — it’s all subsided, and all that’s left behind is a tiny smile, secretly pleased. “Yeah, yeah...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Fi blinks, standing still in the open doorway.</p>
<p>Mammon grimaces. “What? If you say I have somethin’ on my face again, I swear—”</p>
<p>“No! Your face is clean! I just…” Fi clears her throat, tilting her head as she stares at Mammon. Or, more accurately, what he’s holding. It’s a bucket of popcorn, but more interestingly is a small, heart-shaped box tucked into it. It’s red, wrapped in a velvet ribbon. Fancy. Romantic. Very strange for Mammon. Hiding her surprise is all but impossible. “I, uh… I just wasn’t expecting you to bring anything, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Well, I was hungry.” Mammon shuffles on his feet; he’s lying through his teeth. “Besides, you can’t watch a movie without popcorn.”</p>
<p>“Or a heart-shaped box, apparently,” Fi mutters under her breath, stepping aside so Mammon can come into her room.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“N-nothing! Hurry up and get in here!”</p>
<p>It takes a bit for them to get set up — Mammon insists they sit on the floor together, Fi insists on at least three blankets to huddle up in together, and then they still have to figure out <em> how </em> to sit, since Mammon is unusually nervous about getting remotely close to Fi — but once they finally, <em> finally </em> do… Fi doesn’t hit <em> play </em>on the remote just yet.</p>
<p>“What’s in the box?” she asks, turning to face Mammon. No playing around this time.</p>
<p>“What box?” Mammon fires back.</p>
<p>Fi scrunches her face up. “‘<em>What box’—?</em> <em>Mammoney</em>. The <em>box</em>. In the popcorn. I’m not blind.”</p>
<p>“Th-that’s just…” There he goes again. His cheeks redden, he sputters for an answer, and all he can do is just look away and mumble, “It’s, uh…chocolate. For you. <em> And </em>me,” he adds in, looking back to Fi. He pauses, then says quietly, “Okay, no, they’re… They’re for you.”</p>
<p>“For me? Like, for <em> me? </em>”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me repeat it!” Mammon snaps.</p>
<p>Fi pauses for a moment, then giggles, swooping in to press a kiss to Mammon’s cheek. “Once is enough. Thank you, Mammoney.”</p>
<p>Mammon’s cheeks have never looked redder. He’s positively <em> blushing</em>, clearly stunned. For a few seconds, he doesn’t even blink, just stares at Fi in shock. The, finally, he stammers out, “Wh-what was that…?!”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Fi hushes him, snuggling up close. “A kiss. Don’t ruin the moment.”</p>
<p>She rests her head on his shoulder, tosses a handful of popcorn into her mouth, and hits the <em> play </em> button. At the first creeping notes of a piano play on the screen, Mammon shivers, and Fi worries that he’s <em> already </em>getting antsy — but then he yawns loudly, and a moment later his arm comes to wrap around Fi’s shoulder, holding her close.</p>
<p>Yeah, this is nice. Very nice.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>